


Whipped

by hiwannable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiwannable/pseuds/hiwannable
Summary: Basically a whipped e park woojin for someone named park jihoon





	Whipped

Another one because i just love 2PARK ❤️️

* * *

 

  
"Hyung!" Woojin felt a hand on his face and looked up to see Daehwi looming over him with a smirk.

"What?"

"You've been staring at Jihoon hyung for hours! Are you okay?"

Woojin scoffed and pushed Daehwi away from him. "I wasn't."

Daehwi shook his head, "what do you call that? Observing? That sounds worse!"

Woojin pushed him again, "I was looking for tips, okay? You know what, just go away and play with Guanlin. Shoo!"  
  
Okay, fine. Woojin has been staring at Jihoon for a while, since Jihoon started his individual shoot for the ad they're filming. He just can't help it. The boy looks like a freaking god given gift in front of him, how can he not? Woojin really doesn't know how Jihoon can be cute and hot at the same time, if only he can do that too, then he'd get more than cute comments about him looking like some bird or what. He can learn a thing or two from watching Jihoon, right? That's the reason why he's been staring at him. To learn. Okay? Just to learn.  
  
  
"Woojin do you have an extra face towel? I can't remember where I left mine." Jihoon suddenly appeared in front of him, face dripping wet.

Woojin was frozen, just staring at the boy in front of him. _Well, there goes another addition in my list of times when Park Jihoon looks good._

"Woojin?" Jihoon wiggled his head, splashing some water on Woojin's face with a smile.

"O-Oh yeah. Here." Woojin grabbed a clean face towel from his cabinet and handed it to Jihoon. "You don't have to make me wet too!"

Jihoon laughed and inched closer to Woojin's face to wipe the droplets of water he caused. "I'm sorry. But it was fun though." He smiled, Woojin just froze and felt as if his heart just dropped to his feet. _I'm doomed._  
  
  
Woojin walked in on some of the members having a noisy discussion involving something about rapping, he thinks. He tried to rub the sleep off his eyes. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hi Woojin!" Daniel grabbed his arm and made him seat on the floor. "We were just doing rap parts of everyone from the past songs we did."

"Guanlin just finished, you'll be next too. But first," Daehwi looked at him with that playful glint in his eyes. "It's Jihoon hyung's turn!"

_Well, shit. I guess I should have just stayed in bed._

"What part are you going to do, hyung?" Guanlin asked a quiet Jihoon.

_Please please please don't say—_

"Hands on me."

_There goes my death wish._

Woojin coughed, "I'm just going to—"

Daehwi held his arm, "Go do your part, Jihoon hyung!"

Woojin glared at him but Daehwi just gave him a smile. _You are so dead Lee Daehwi._

Woojin tried to keep his eyes on the floor but who is he kidding? Of course they naturally went back to Jihoon no matter how much he tried.

Jihoon inhaled and exhaled. "hanbeon deo pick me up, urin ije joeul ilman namasseo, Uh nal barabon geu pyojeong, gaseum ttwige mandeureo yes good"

_Oh god. Oh holy heavens. What did I just do to receive this?_

Woojin can't breathe properly. _Why in the world does Park Jihoon even feel the need to bite his lip while doing the yes good part?_

Everybody cheered and laughed at Jihoon who in return, bowed his head in embarrassment.

And Woojin tried to look away again but his eyes won't just leave Jihoon so he got to see the boy's flaming red cheeks and shy smile. Jihoon looked up, probably sensing someone's eyes on him, and flashed Woojin a small genuine smile.

Woojin froze again, then and there.

 

 

  
"I'm so tired, Woojin- ah." Jihoon flopped down on the couch beside him, resting his head on Woojin's lap.

Woojin blinked down at Jihoon who already closed his eyes. He should be used to it already since Jihoon always does this bits of skinship with him often but no, it surprises him every single time.

Woojin grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Jihoon's face with it. Jihoon opened his eyes and two beautiful dark brown orbs stared at him. Maybe it was because of the fatigue and his hunger, or maybe he was so lost in these orbs, that Woojin helplessly blurted out, "Beautiful."

The beautiful orbs blinked. Woojin realized what he said. "W-what. I-I m-mean—"

Jihoon laughed and sat up. He looked at Woojin with a smile, "I think you're beautiful too, Woojin- ah."

And before Woojin can even register what happened, Jihoon planted a soft kiss on his cheek and left.

Woojin touched his cheek. 

 

_Why am I so whipped for you Park Jihoon?_

 

 


End file.
